


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by hufflepufflightwood (hufflepuffkaspbrak)



Series: Malec AUs [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and awkwardness, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, these boys are hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepufflightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus shows up every day at the same time to get the Pokémon he claims are in Alec's apartment. Alec just doesn't know that there aren't actually any Pokémon.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where Pokémon Go starts a beautiful relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on this site!! inspired by the game that has taken over my life and many other's

There's a knock on the door at precisely 7:30 PM, the same time it had arrived for the past 3 days. And when the door opens, the man standing on the other side says the same thing he had said for the past 3 days. 

"I think there's a Pokémon in your house, can I get it?" The man's smile practically reaching his ears.

"Again, Magnus?" The other man asks. 

"Alexander, I've told you. I can't control where the Pokémen go." His eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"Well if you're so desperate for your little animals..." Alec sighs, "Come in."

"I thought you'd never ask." Magnus places his hand over his heart in mock surprise.

If Alec rolled his eyes any harder, they'd get lost in the back of his head. He steps aside to let Magnus into his apartment and closes the door behind him. 

"Which one is it now?" He asks, trying to seem interested in the silly game on his neighbor's phone.

"It looks like a Charmander from the silhouette." Magnus responds with a small smile. 

"I don't know what that means." Alec responds sheepishly.

The other man, completely aware that he had no clue what he was saying just waved his hand dismissively. "It's a good one." 

"I'm glad." The taller man said awkwardly. "Um, I was about to order some food. Once you're done with whatever it is you do," He waved his hands a bit for emphasis, "Would you want me to order you something as well?"

"Pokémon and dinner? Alexander, you spoil me." Magnus smile was so bright and pure, that Alec ends up imitating it with an equally bright smile without realizing. 

"I figure you're probably going to show up every day until you get bored of that game. So why don't we, you know, like, get to know each other?" His hand goes up to run the back of his nervously. 

"I'd like that." 

•••

"Simon and Clary have not shut up about that stupid game. They are begging me to get it and I can't escape, help me, hermano." Izzy grabs her brothers shoulders, shaking them to show her seriousness. 

"I can't escape it either, Izzy," Alec gives her a sympathetic smile, "Magnus is always barging into my house, apparently Pokémon love it." 

"Magnus? I thought that incident was like 2 weeks ago." Izzy tilts her head in confusion. 

"Yeah, it was, but he comes everyday." He shrugs.

"Because of the Pokémon?" 

"Well, I'd like to think that we're friends now. But yeah, it's always because of the Pokémon." 

"For two weeks?"

"Yes, Izzy. Do you need your hearing checked?" Alec grumbled, he swears he's told her this a million times.

"It's just...Clary is always complaining that she has to run around everywhere, and they're never in the same place twice." Izzy tells him.

"Well, I'm sorry about your girlfriend's luck," He rolls his eyes, "But what does that have to do with Magnus?"

"You should download the game, big brother," Izzy says, the gleam in her eyes suggesting she knows something he doesn't, "Just to know what all the fuss is about."

"It's a silly little app, I don't need it."

"Just try."

"You don't have it."

Izzy huffs, blowing her hair out of her face, "I'll get it too, if you want."

•••

Despite his protests, Alec does listen to his sister and download the Pokémon game that has taken over the world. He feels ridiculous picking his username and decorating his character, and he keeps glancing over his shoulder as though someone will be behind him judging him. 

However, he eventually gets the hang of it. And when he sees Simon later that day, Simon doesn't shut up about how excited he is and about how maybe Alec can convince Raphael to get the game.This leads to Alec playing the game the entire day, Simon leading him around the city and showing him all the "hot spots" and the gyms and the places where different types can be found. 

He's not even embarrassed anymore when he's sitting on his couch, powering up and evolving his little Pokémon later that night. He's so engrossed in the game he doesn't even realize when 7:30 comes along and the knock on the door comes like clockwork. 

His eyes are fixed on his phone when he opens the door and Magnus' familiar voice floods his ears. 

"There's Pokémon here again." A smile accompanying his teasing voice. 

"Wait, what?" Alec looks up. 

"You know they always come here at this time, Alexander." Magnus rolls his eyes. 

"Uh, yeah." The taller man locks his phone quickly. "Go get 'em." 

Magnus grins and walks into the apartment, looking down at the map on his phone. 

"Which one is it today?" Alec asks.

"Just a bunch of common ones. But I can never get enough." He smiles, or rather continues smiling, as Magnus almost never stops smiling when he's at Alec's. 

"Alright," Alec nods, "Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

And Alec quickly walks to his room, practically slamming the door behind him and clicking on his sister's contact on his phone.

"Izzy!" He whisper-yells when she picks up. "There aren't any Pokémon here!"

"What?" Izzy responds, her voice sounding annoyed. 

"Magnus is here for his Pokémon as always, but there aren't any here!"

"Did he say there was?" Her voice sounding a tad bit more interested. "And how do you know there isn't?"

"Yes, he did. And you know how I know! I'm sure Simon told everyone about his new Pokémon buddy. I checked the app!" Alec snaps a bit, but immediately his phone softens. "He lied, Izzy, why?" 

"Ask him." She chuckles.

"Izzy, no!"

There's shuffling from the other end of the phone and a new voice comes through. 

"Alec, don't be thick. I doubt there were Pokémon there after the first day." Clary sighs.

"What?" Alec can feel himself getting more and more confused with every word the girls say.

"Magnus isn't there to catch Pokémon, he's there to catch you." Girly giggles can be heard from the other end. 

Alec's face flushes up, heat rising in his cheeks. "What?" He repeats.

"Good luck, Alec." Clary says before hanging up the phone.

He stands there for a minute, before letting out a soft "oh my god" and walking out of the room. Magnus is sitting on his couch and gives him an award winning smile when he sees him.

"I got them." Magnus tells him, "One of them was a bit hard but I -" 

"When was the last time there was an actual Pokémon here?" Alec interrupts before he can stop himself. 

"What?" The shorter man laughs awkwardly, "Just a few minutes ago."

"No, Magnus. I checked." 

Magnus' mouth forms an "o" shape and he looks down at his hands, fiddling with his phone. "You said you didn't have the app." 

"I didn't until today." Alec walks over to sit next to him. 

"Well, this is awkward." Magnus stands up from the couch but Alec grips his wrist. 

"Why?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

Their eyes locked and for a moment no one said anything, although Magnus' mouth opened and closed a couple times like a fish. 

"You're cute." He finally blurted out. "There was a Pokémon the first day, but I wanted to see you again and didn't know how to say it. I didn't even know if you were into guys!" 

Alec's face breaks out into a grin. "I'm into guys." 

"That's nice to hear." Magnus tries to get his wrist from Alec's grip, but fails. "I'm sorry for invading your home."

The grin fades. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's an invasion of privacy, lying in order to get into your house."

"Magnus, no -"

"Sorry." He says and finally pulls his wrist from Alec's hand. He turns to walk away but finds himself once again, caught by Alec.

"You want dinner?" Hazel eyes full of hope, fluttering around the shorter man's face, searching for a sign of an emotion other than embarrassment.

"Huh?" Magnus takes a second to process the question. 

"Do you want to have dinner with me. Somewhere other than my house. Right now." Alec tries his best to reassure him with his facial expression. 

"Alexander, I'm -" 

"I really don't care about the Pokémon." 

Magnus is shocked. He had been afraid the whole time that Alec would find out he had been lying, and then he fully expected to be kicked out while being screamed at. But here he was, being asked to dinner after being revealed of his stalker ways. 

Alec notices Magnus' lack of words and continues, "And I think you're cute, too." 

Dinner consists of Magnus showing Alec everything that Simon forget throughout the day, awkward flirting from both parties, and it ends with a soft kiss on the forehead from Alec, accompanying by a wink.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30."


End file.
